This invention relates to an electronic typographic apparatus having an electronic display upon which characters and spaces may be typed.
In the operation of such electronic typing equipment, it is desirable to enable any desired character or space (or backspace) key to automatically repeat its function. On some conventional typewriters, this repetition capability is provided for a limited number of keys, by means of a pressure-sensitive mechanical arrangement, so that application of less than a given amount of pressure results in a single operation of the key, while exertion of an increased pressure results in repetitive key operation.
However, such prior art arrangements require the operator to carefully control the pressure applied, which results in reduced typing speed and an increase in errors.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide, in an electronic typographic apparatus, a key repetition capability which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages, and which can provide capability for repetitive operation of any key, with relatively little complexity.